Mutual Enticement
by meijosui
Summary: Link succumbs to the affection of a Demon. Emotions mixed as the Demon Lord finds a way to break through to Link instead of swords. Just read the A/N. GhiraLink, Yaoi, Slash, AU within Cannon.


**Mutual Enticement**

A/N: ONE-SHOT! When I GhiraLink, I GhiraLink hard…? It contains YAOI, hard-core slash and promiscuity. NOT SAFE for anywhere other than your own room. 18+ If you detest YAOI I will civilly and kindly advice you to find a story 'Legend of Zelda- Skyward Sword', that is generic or contribute to your own preferred fandom/pairing and you don't have to deal with it… just leave me alone... Sweet! ***Salutes*** AU within a cannon. (Writers can break rules!)

Dedicated to Noe-Izumi and princess-prince

Starring: Link, Ghirahim, Lanayru, and Fi  
~X~  
[Link's point of view]

"I don't know how else to solve my problems, I'm sitting here with the Thunder Dragon, pouring my heart out. I mean if I were to get the Hylian Shield, I have to fight Ghirahim in a vision but here I am… evaluating my heart and soul for this strange Demon Lord… we've been though a mile stone… I- I'm confused…"

[End]

Link sat looking at the tall amber dragon after looking at his prized shield. The metal glistened with the engraved Triforce. The lightning blue reminded him of Ghirahim's blue diamond and he was supposed to use this to defend with it.

The dragon laughed, "Boy, your blue eyes matches the shield. Just between you and I, boy… I think you should fight that Overlord, even if you have some inkling notion of affection for that bastard! It's called tough love…" Eldin continued chastising in his own lame humour. Link rolled his eyes.

"Enough! I mean thanks for the shield and all but you understand right? From the Skyview Temple, my proximity and personal space was invaded. I even felt hurt and why would I when he forgotten my name in the Fire Temple but he's hurt me before so it didn't make any difference." Link reminisced. When I was at the Ancient Cistern, all I could tell he was watching me and testing me. It was an impending moment… I mean I love Zelda but it's different, he's like a soul demon."

"Hmm… he calls you…"

"Sky Child…" Link replied

"The Demon Lord once upon a time loved seeking out heroes and toyed with them. Legend says this Demon Lord loves intimacy and enjoys the pain and pleasure of the chosen children of Hylia. Ghirahim is this Demon Lord." The dragon explained.

"I-I know… he's done… that…" Link wrung his tunic.

"Mm, I see… do you feel ashamed then?"

"Well… with guilty pleasure but not until Fi…

"Fi…?"

"My Sword said it was expected and I'm still pure. H-he's only molested me but even so if he had done it with me I still have my calling as a hero to fulfil." Link explained.

Solemness in the dragons face changed, "Being a hero Link, it isn't easy. However a true hero can withstand them and you have. You have enabled yourself in a skill of endurance through intimate trials. I cannot fathom what kind of emotional traumas you have had in this hero business but you seem to handle it quite well."

"Does it help if I vent to you…?"

"As a matter of fact, it is. I will confide your information dear boy."

Link thought deeply. As he thought … he spoke…

{Flashback ~XXX~}

_"Oh you silly Sky Child, don't you see our destiny intertwines…?" The Demon Lord chortled._

_Link laid on half awake at Lake Faron at dusk, after the battle of Koloktos exhausted his energy. That familiar voice again._

_Link groaned, his muscles ached from the last battle and rolled to the side, half panicking. He glanced up and saw the diamond seamed clocked hanging at his masked vision. Next thing he knew he was chained up with unceasingly tight from his arms._

_Ghirahim chuckled devilishly and squatted close to the blond locked boy. "It's much peaceful when you're not running around like a gadfly. I did some errands now that you bought me some time." Ghirahim was now down to Link's level. Hot breath asserting from the Demon's mouth, smiling at the boy, Link closed his eyes hoping is dreariness would not get the better of him. It was as though time was not passing, next thing he knew, his pants slipped off._

_"Oho! These balls bring back memories…" Ghirahim chorused."As the Demon Lord, I will have some fun. Perhaps see how things play up" The white clad whispered. His hand started to caress the boy's genitalia Link moaned._

_"Ah, stop, please…" Link moaned_

_"Tch, how could I when the fun is just about to begin…? I'm feeling rather famished…" Ghirahim mused to himself._

_Link gritted his teeth as the sickening thought registered his head. Is the Demon Lord a molester, a paedophile? He then winced as he felt wet object curl his cock and it began vacuuming his from beneath. Link moaned at the intense stimulation, which he wish he didn't. Part of him desired more of this eccentric pleasure. Link let up a yelp as his erected boner hits the spot expecting to come. Deep chuckles from the Demon could be heard. His silvery side bangs lay on Link's right thigh as he swallowed Link's ejaculation. _

_Ghirahim wrapped his arms around Links legs slowly soothing him. As soon as he finished, Ghirahim slowly sipped the last droplet and let go of Link's cock. Link was trembling. Not just of horror but of addiction to pleasure. Ghirahim's unglove left hand wiped the remainder of Link's cum from his testicles and gave a gentle kiss. He wiped his mouth and started circling his finger along the base. Ghirahim chuckled again._

_"You see Sky Child, you should be honoured that the Demon Lord of the Surface have broken the barrier your purity. Just…like… that. Now if you behave, I can promise you glory will flow in your mouth as well." Ghirahim slyly but calmly explained. Suddenly a bokoblin squawks coming their way and Ghirahim hoisted Link up and unleashed him. Link's dreary attention was to the bokoblin but when he turned the Demon Lord disappeared. Link quickly fixed his knight's attire before danger came his way ran._

~X~

Lanayru was dumbfounded. He shifted uncomfortably from the news Link had brought before him. Link sighed heavily and adjusted his sword and shield. " I really have to head back, to Skyloft."

"What happened at the Fire Sanctuary…?" Lanayru asked

"Nothing except the invasion of personal space and in the contrary, he was much more eager to harm me with his two black swords and lots of daggers." Link said.

"Y-you mean rapiers, yes the Demon Lord toys with the chosen heroes of the past the same way. It just means he has no intention of killing you. After all when he led the Demon King's army, he slaughter countlessly but spared the ones he deemed valuable in his pleasure. Perhaps to court him as a prisoner but I am uncertain but no real danger." The Thunder Creature informed him.

Link turned and began to walk.

"And boy… what ever is said, it'll be confidential. Nothing leaves my lair." Lanayru nodded and Link nodded back. With the remainder of the heart potion left, Link gobbled remedy. At least he has two fairy left and he can always revisit Skyloft for more. The instant rejuvenation of his health restored. He walked to the bird statue.

"Master Link, where would you like to go?" Fi asked. The conjuring beam swept Link to the sky and hoisted Link to the vast heights. As Gravity took hold, Link whistled for his Loftwing to whisk Link with through the immense air. The creature caught Link in a nick of time.

"Sorry Fi, Sealed Temple the Silent Realm can wait in Skyloft, I want to strategize my collection of tears for a while and I have unfinished business to complete."

"As you wish master Link." Fi replied

As Link reached the green portal, another portal was open of amber diamond crystalizing ahead. It came with a gust of wind, which shook Link out of control and counterbalance. Link sub-consciously released his Loftwing as they whirl uncontrollably with the tide. The Loftwing was lost.

"Not Again!" Link yelled in protest as he remembered the day he lost Zelda after the ceremony.

Link was skyrocketing down to the ground, and then he remembered his cloth to aid the slowing of his fall.

"Master Link, I believe this must be a minor set back, my calculation of this location is foreign to me. I suggest that you take full caution of our traveling." Fi informed Link.

"It's a bit too late…" Link rolled his eyes.

It was vast darkness, with mountains lifeless foliage and a castle town. There were demons at a distance and some familiar minions. As Link surveyed the location, there was a statue of an entity. He his heavily built and he looked fierce. He read the description, _'Here we commemorate our King of Demon, our God of Darkness. We wait for your return to concur the imminence of Hylia.'_

Fi reappeared. "This place from what is written must be the realm of the Demons." Link nodded in response to Fi's information, though he already knew that this isn't the regular Surface he had been before.

_"Now if you behave, I can promise you glory will flow in your mouth as well_..." Link remembered what Ghirahim said was disturbing. "What glory…?" Link whispered in sarcasm. An immense palace stood with a large Obelisk erected on top of the tallest tower and around its premises. The palace was grand, with dark crystals illuminating aura. Above was a symbol of a reversed Triforce, in the centre was the sun and a diamond. Only one could guess that that meant.

Link commenced in his exploration of this place. The palace was so gloomy; the dense air was humid but adaptable. He walked to the gate where there were two hooded guards. "Bound of bounds terror of terrors, if you can solve this riddle you may pass" A hoarse high pitch voice echoed to Link. "You have three chances…" The lower hoarse voices guard said. They said in unison… "The element of affection and affliction dwells in darkness and the master of oppression. Little ones cannot run nor hide they desire the pleasurable vibe… What is the answer?"

"I-I would like to know where I am." Link took no heed

"Error number one" the high-pitched voice guard said.

In unison once again, "Our worship, our wonder… filled with the spectrum of conundrum."

"I don't want to cause any trou-"

"Error number two" the low-pitched voice demon cut in.

Fi whispered, "Ghirahim"

"Ghirahim…?" Link said.

"Almost but I'm afraid we might have to take you to siege." the two guards said and arrested Link.

The guards seized Link and brought him to the crystallised castle. Link struggled but to no avail he could not free himself from the guards.

Inside the palace was the court. Like all courts there is a throne typically visible. And like no other courts it has a chamber with a bed-throne behind. The curtain veiled was deep indigo with bronze and rose gold sewn on the hems. Its embroidery was with diamonds and sun patterned from top to bottom. Candles were lit along the tables. Above the throne chamber was a statue of the dark unknown deity, unlike the statue he saw was the king. He was holding a child demon with ruby eyes identical to the one of the statue from his previous encounter. The smile of the infant demon was eerily perfect.

The floor was marbled with crimson rubies and smooth granite. Ghostly beings linger in the presence as Link stood with the two demon guards. The two demon guards bowed as the familiar chime of teleportation took place. Link scowled as the Demon Lord appeared, wearing a smirk and his lazy posture of flamboyance on his throne.

"I'm beginning to wonder about your respect to your elders, Skychild. Not knowing the answer riddles and not bowing to your superior is an absolutely naughty thing to do." Ghirahim said in his feign shame. Followed by a sigh. "Guards, continue your work, leave this whelp to me…" Ghirahim snapped his fingers and the guards vanished.

Link was nervous, very nervous. At least he has Fi with him. How did he get to this place? I must be of importance to the Demon race. Ghirahim chuckled. " You see, I invited you here for a purpose. Earlier you were consulting with a dreaded reptilian scoundrel of our precious affair. Do you know how that makes me feel inside…?" Ghirahim was now behind Link, invading Link's personal space once again. Link opened his mouth but no words formed. Instead he trembled as Ghirahim's steaming breath blew on his neck. Link then answered, "Y-you m-must be furious, ou-outraged…" Ghirahim answered the rest for him. "Sick with anger… you know me too well my dear boy." Ghirahim reached Link's balls and started to massage. "I feel utterly betrayed Skychild… however, I will not let that end our exploration." He suddenly pushed Link to the floor not pinning him.

Next thing Link knew, Ghirahim snapped his fingers and they were on the throne bed. Link felt his energy suddenly expiring from him. The aura in the Demon world was too dense. He had no fighting power, even if he has his Master Sword and Hylian Shield with him. Ghirahim chuckled grabbing his shield and sword and tossing them aside. Link's arms were bound again with Ghirahim's powers. He ripped Link's pants and shoved his fingers into Links anal. Link thrashed around but soon found that his energy was almost completely gone. Link whimpered and places his face onto Ghirahim's chest.

"Shh… my dear boy, this custom in this demon realm is a norm. Just for now forget about the Spirit Maiden… forget that we ever clash swords with one another, just for this moment." Ghirahim whispered and kissed Link's lips, tonging his surrounding. Link couldn't help as tears began flowing out. The Demon Lord's skin was delicate. Link had never felt so intimate before, with a man…no a demon. Growing up without parents and surrounded with childhood friends. Ghirahim pulled Link's hair; he tore his own spandex pants, which revealed his large cock. It was semi erected. "How about a taste of honour…? Come, open you sweet mouth..." Ghirahim mused in sarcasm.

Link merely nodded in obedience. "Lick and drink from it" Ghirahim commanded Link. Link opened his mouth and started tasting the foulness that was presented to him starting from the glans and prepuce. Ghirahim pinned Link closer so that the entire cock was in, Link's lips encountered Ghirahim's Scrotum. Still holding onto the boy's locks, he started stroking his delicate strands of golden hair. Link whimpered slightly and Ghirahim reassured him, " There, there… you know Skychild, you are a natural, oh… wanders wonders."

Link began licking more and his lips rubbing and Ghirahim began thrusting in and out of Link's mouth until the jizz spewed out. Link had no choice but to consume what had come. "Oh, hoooouuuh yeeeeaaaah!" Link was sicken by Ghirahim's horny moans but at the same time he was glad that one part of pleasure was delivered, perhaps in some way glorious that it was for a Demon Lord, perhaps honourable. Ghirahim slowed his pace and lifted Link's head and wrapped his arms around the boy, rocking and cooing to the young teenage hero.

Link managed to whisper to his beloved enemy, "No more…", his face was littered with Ghirahim's cum. For now, Link's drought of loneliness was broken…

~X~

A/N: One –shot TBC

Link awoke still feeling weak like a ragdoll, and found Ghirahim still beside him, holding him tight. The stench of sex remained and he sheets were wet from sweat and jizms. Ghirahim's chest raise and fell, he felt warm with his fiend beside him. No, wait! Why does he feel this way? Later a slender demon female appeared. She had the same wispy locks as Ghirahim but long; she bowed at the bedchamber.

"M'lord, meal is served… please accept the humble services of our servants. Ghirahim woke and locked eyes with Link and glanced to the demon woman who was kneeling. Ghirahim smiled and with that, he snapped his fingers and everything from the bed to his attire were back to normal. Though Link is now in a fine linen robe. Although Link still felt sticky, he had to ignore it. Link was surprised that Ghirahim was totally different from the first time he met him. "Thank you Veidelle, my dear… I shall accept this offer."

"W-who was that…?" Link managed to ask Ghirahim.

"My elder sister, I have a family too hero." Ghirahim said in feign offense and smiled back. Ghirahim then offered his hand to Link to the dining room.

It was no ordinary dining room. There were beds with a feast full of food, demons in nakedness fornicating with one another. Link couldn't believe his eyes at the promiscuity existing in this realm. It was like a jungle as they moaned and scream for one another for their satisfactory. As the demons saw Ghirahim arrive, they bowed in respect. Link saw one bed, large enough and decorated with diamonds were definitely for the highest of them all in the centre. One aisle was created in the centre. Ghirahim kissed every one of them on the lip, male and female demons in greeting as he walked to his bed. Link just looked down, whilst Ghirahim was still holding his hand. Link could tell their culture was messed up, they devote to one another too much and yet they want to destroy the humans. Why hasn't Ghirahim taken his life yet…?

Another demon man suddenly pulled Link by hair in a forced kiss. Soon after, diamond daggers stabbed the demon. Ghirahim looked unpleased by the demon's actions.

"Feh! What a disrespectful wretch!" Ghirahim said in disgust. He looked at the bloodied corpse and sadistically stamped on his balls. Fear began to fall on the other demons as the Demon Lord continued his ritualistic greeting. Link just followed Ghirahim as he finished. Ghirahim allowed Link to sit on his lap. Food was served spontaneously as the dining room were full of horny demons. Veidelle the only decent demon sat nearby.

" You must be my brother's new subject. A hero chosen by the Fates." Veidelle's gown was elegant and her headpiece was jewelled around her head. Her skin was the same shade as Ghirahim's. Ghirahim scowled at Veidelle and moved Link away from her.

"Link had been my subject since fate's slumber… my dear sister, I'm in a middle of my meal, what an inappropriate time to talk about at this time."

"I-I apologise Ghirahim…." Veidelle curtsied

Link would have appreciated Veidelle's greeting. He saw the sad look on her form and she left to join another demon on another bed. Ghirahim just kept holding on Link protectively while they dine. Ghirahim took a golden goblet of red wine. He sipped the amount and offered some to Link. "You must be thirsty… after all you are guest." Ghirahim said. He sipped again and poured some onto Link's mouth as he smooched Link. With the heavy amount of liquor, Link felt heat flushing from his head down to his face. Ghirahim did it again and this time he choked, spat a bit out on Ghirahim's face. With that Ghirahim was mad. "S-sorry…" Link said but with that he only earned a sharp backhand slap from Ghirahim across his face.

Meanwhile Veidelle held a plate to Link with edible human food. "Here dear child enjoy the feast." Caviar, salad in fear of Ghirahim's temper she kissed her brother hand and held it to her face. Ghirahim's face softens and gave her a hug. Ghirahim glanced back to Link and saw his food was untouched. He frowned and held the child once again offering a spoonful. Link now felt awkward, how did he end up in the Demon Lord's embarrassing mercy of even being fed?

"Now, now… no need to protest, remember our little agreement…?" Ghirahim reminded Link. Link was still too weak to defend himself, although he managed to glare and felt loneliness once again.

The crowd of demons slowly exited out leaving Link and Ghirahim alone. Ghirahim finished his meal as Link was holding to his bowl. Link suddenly burst into tears, "Stop finding Zelda, please… I-I'll do anything for you, please promise!"

"Oh…? Skychild, have I broken into your senses…? Anything…" Ghirahim mocked followed by a smirk.

Link sobbed and nodding in agreement. " I beg you-" Link wind his arms around Ghirahim, with surprise Ghirahim pulled away. As it registered to him, he swiped the plates, bowls and cutleries down and their lips met. Link was waiting for an answer but it never came. Ghirahim slid his hand down Link's robe and he rummaged around the boy's crevices of his anal.

His nails roughly scrapped the prostate, bringing Link to agony, Link was getting used to it. So used to it, he would do anything to slow the Demon Lord's pace in attaining Zelda for his master's call. It also served him well to relieve his loneliness. Ghirahim was fulfilling it!

With the Demon Lord's erected balls ready for impalement, Ghirahim allowed Link to sit on him, as he removed his own spandex and inserted though the boy. Link gasped as the sudden bulge entered his insides. Ghirahim seized his legs from both sides, wrapping around his torso and started thrusting is a steady pace. Link manages to turn his kiss the demon on his neck, leaving shiny saliva trail to his collarbone.

The motion was fluid and the bed rocked violently as the demon and the boy committed. "More… more, MORE BOY! Uuuh damn it, you're good!" Ghirahim exclaimed in his horniness.

Link obeyed and accelerated, which pleased the Demon Lord, even if he was drained out. Ghirahim panted as he delved deeper for the magic spot. Pounding at the tiny hole to stretch it wider. Link yelled as it hit the spot. Milky substance littered out to his abdomen. Ghirahim merely laughed as they have reached the peak of their fate have sealed and unfolded. Liberation and glory… they slowed down. Ghirahim laughed louder and harder remembering how toilsome this moment was with his little hero.

"As your Demon Lord, I grant you my pleasure for eternity and…" Ghirahim smirked and whispered "no…promises… your little girlfriend will witness your profanity before her sacrifice. " Link rolled over end the connection. Ghirahim gently pushed him aside and face palm the boy with a genuine smile.

Link's jaw was left ajar; he should have known better, all he knows is he needed to get out of this Demon Realm to continue his quest in finding Zelda. If only he could go back to the room, contact Fi and get his equipment back, he could figure a way out. Why was he even foolish enough to enter the boundary anyway?

He could slumber a little longer and then find a way out…

[Link's Point of view]

"If this was in a dungeon, without potions, weapons, or any sort of lifeline…I would be here in submission. The battles Lanayru trained me up to this day must enable me for these conditions but I-I also need some rest. I'm not in any danger… I looked down and saw a piece of heart in his bowl chopped up scattered on the ground. If one would say this was a coincidence, my doubt is in high regards, the demon mistress intends for me to leave this realm. I watched Ghirahim rest in his abode after having sex, I know I should rest too but this is the chance for me to regain my energy entirely quicker. I reached across and far enough for me to reach my fork and co-ordinately pierce four chunks of the fruit. I reached for another four and I know my health could withstand for now. "

"Ghirahim is definitely sound asleep so I know for sure I can kill time… just as I was getting up, the same woman appeared in front of me, smiling and offering her hand. She had her finger on her lip. Her lip sync with 'Let me help you…' I looked at her with pure suspicion, could I trust her…? I guess I can, there is nothing perpetually worse then where I can go in my situation from here. I took her hand and she teleported me back to the throne chamber. I found my knight's attire back to top shape and my weapons ready. Even so, my pouches have new items with more heart potions topped up."

[End]

Veidelle's smile reminded Link of Zelda, her pearlescent locks although resembled her younger brother. She was looking away as Link re-equipped his knight apparel and belongings. Veidelle kissed Link on the lip.

"There will be a time where the Demon race finds victory… I'm not doing this for you dear boy. I'm doing this to prove that fate has placed a thread on you and my brother. As absurd as it sounds… regardless of our promiscuous acts, the intertwining of fate is inevitable, whether in battle or intimacy… Hylia bargained with fate for this to happen…"

Link opened his mouth but to no words formed. Veidelle merely smiled and place her hands on Link's shoulders. She started chanting and soon after… he was on an island where his Loftwing awaits.

Fi reappeared, although Link couldn't identify her emotion, he knew she wanted consolation of her failure to guide. Link smiled and drank his heart potion.

"Master Link, from my analysis… you must have teleported out by Veidelle. You must go to Skyloft and accomplish your third trial in the Silent Realm, the retrieve the Triforce to set Zelda free." Fi informed Link and he nodded.

Link then sets off to Skyloft mounting his crimson bird. Fate… it is such a sophisticated philosophy and concept. Had he not met Zelda to be the assigning of fate, Ghirahim would have been nothing to him. Now he was certain, he was used… used and tested to be the true hero to cross paths mutually for better or for worse with Ghirahim.


End file.
